The new Heuchera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Heuchera varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Heuchera hybrid ‘HU-8-149’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Heuchera hybrid ‘HU-8-116’. The new variety was discovered in November of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in November of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 50 successive generations.